gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Late Night Liars
OPENING SPIEL: "It's LATE NIGHT LIARS! Starring comedy superstar, plastic surgeon pioneer, Shelley Oceans! Preferred bachelor on the rock, William A. Mummy! Party Princess, Cashmere Ramada! Music mogul with a midas touch, Sir Sebastian Simian! and I'm The Weasel! And now here's your host, LARRY MILLER!!!" Late Night Liars was a panel game show where two contestants faced off against a panel of four celebrity puppets who were either lying or telling the truth. The players had to guess whether the panelists were being honest or lying. Panelists Regular Panelists *"Shelley Oceans" (Donna Kimball) *"William A. Mummy" (Brain Clark) *"Cashmere Ramada" (Colleen Smith) *"Sir Sebastian Simian" (Tyler Bunch) Celebrity Guests Panelists *"Mickey Rourke" ("Tyler Bunch") appeared in Episode 3. *"Rosie O'Donnell" ("Donna Kimball") appeared in Episode 5. Gameplay In this game, host Miller presented a category, and each puppet panelist gave an item that fit into the category. The contestant's objective was to find out if they were lying or telling the truth. Each time the contestants were right, they would win an obscure money amount. Main Game Round 1 In Round 1, ½, or two, of the panelists gave true items while the other half/two were lying though their noses. It was up to the contestants to find one of the two lying panelists. After the panel gave their answers, the contestants would secretly choose a panelist, the one he/she thought was one of the two liars. A correct choice won the predetermined money amount (which in this round was generally between $500 and $600). Round 2 In Round 2, only one panelist was lying, and the rest were telling the truth. So the contestants now had to decide which panelist was the only one who was lying. Again a correct choice won the predetermined money amount (in this round, it was generally between $800 and $900, although on one occasion, it was $797). Round 3 In the final round, each contestant chose a puppet panelist to play with. The panelist in control gave a statement that fit into a new category. The contestant who chose that panelist had to then decide whether that panelist was telling the truth (gave a true statement) or lying (gave a false statement). A correct guess won more money. Behind the portraits of the panel were random money selectors called "randomometers". If the contestant was correct, then the randomometer behind the portrait of the appropriate panelist was revealed. Numbers spun around until the contestant pressed his/her button to stop the randomometer, which then caused each wheel to stop one at a time, and whatever money amount was landed on was what the contestant won (it was always greater than $100, but the top amount was never clearly established; however, it had spaces for four digits). The player with the most money won the game and kept the cash. The loser received $500 and a consolation prize (usually a Telebrands product). The winning player, meanwhile, went on to play for a grand cash prize. Bonus Round: Two Topic Showdown In the "Two Topic Showdown" bonus round, only two panelists played (the ones that were not chosen in the third round). They were each given a subject and they alternated turns giving statements that may or may not be associated with the panelist's category. After hearing each statement, the winning contestant decided if the statement was true or false when applied to that panelist's subject. Each correct answer was worth $500 and answering eight correctly in 43 seconds (not a typo) won the grand cash prize. Grand Cash Prizes Usually, the grand prize was $10,000; in one episode, however, The Weasel increased it by $4 ($10,004), and in another, he decreased it by $7 ($9,993). In the guest star episodes, it was worth a lot more; in the Rourke episode, it was $25,000, and in the O'Donnell episode, it was $20,000. Press Photos tabletents_LNL.jpg 290px-Late.Night.Liars_-_cast.jpg 290px-Late.Night.Liars_-_pannel.jpg Links Official Site (via Internet Archive) The Official Site's YouTube Page ''Late Night Liars ''profile on Henson Alternative Wiki page YouTube Videos Shelley Oceans Cashmere Ramada Meet the Liars Category:Panel Game Category:Comedy Category:Adult Category:Celebrity Category:Lying Category:Late night shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:2010 endings